un diario, un futuro
by angie takagi
Summary: por que mis ojos no creían lo que allí estaba escrito


¿Por qué? No entendía lo que allí estaba escrito, en mi propio diario con mi propia letra, pero esto era diferente, era de años más adelante, era de mi futuro… Nuestro futuro, atormentado por la guerra, por los dragones, era el futuro que yo; Lucy Heartfilia, viviré años más adelante si no detenemos esto que era lo que allí se mencionaba pues para mi desgracia y horror era la muerte de mis compañeros y amigos. La desaparición de mi hogar, de mi gremio Fairy tail allí, aquellas palabras que se mencionaban mostraban o más bien describían lo que no quería ni imaginar.

_**Los dragones ya atacaron y bajo sus garras estamos nosotros, luchamos con todo lo que tenemos, pero parece ser que no es suficiente para vencer a tales bestias con alas conocidas como dragones, tan grandes como Acnologia, esa misma sensación de miedo de aquella vez vuelve a repetirse en mí y en los demás.**_

No lo creía, era el futuro que mi yo futura describo, los humanos gobernados por los dragones bajo su dominio. Con miedo a ver lo que seguía; pero bajo mi propio riesgo, seguí leyendo:

_**No sé cómo o cuando pasó, lo que se nos vino encima fue nuestro fin. Vi ante mis ojos a mi hermano a mi compañero caer poco a poco: Gray Fullbuster, parte del loco gremio fairy tail había caído como consecuencia de esta guerra de dragones y humanos. Verlo ahí en el suelo frio, tan pasivo, nos quitaba más las esperanzas.**_

_**Quien más sufría en esos momentos era Juvia, ante sus ojos su amado gray-sama había caído por salvarla. Ella se sentía culpable, tomó entre su regazo la cabeza de Gray, lo que no sabíamos era que Gray con su último aliento pronunció las palabras que Juvia tanto deseaba haber escuchado y que tanto tiempo llevaba esperándolas.**_

_**-Ju…Juvia…T…Te… lo creíamos, con su último aliento Gray dijo lo que en verdad sentía, después solo se escuchó la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre nuestros rostros y el cuerpo de nuestro amigo, pues la lluvia significaba lo que nuestra amiga sentía, pero después de ella salir de la gran sorpresa, de escuchar esas palabras, contesto:**_

_**-Juvia…también…l...lo am…a, Gray-sama.**_

_**Pues así era, su amor era mutuo, ante tal triste escena las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Encontré un resguardo, Natsu me abrazó, yo solo correspondí porque yo sabía que Natsu también sufría pues su mejor amigo ya no estaba con él.**_

Cuando terminé de leer la última palabra tuve que creerlo pues era mi puño y letra quien había escrito eso, saber que en un futuro Gray moriría y sus últimas palabras habían sido una confesión a Juvia, unas lágrimas escaparon al imaginarme ese futuro. Solo quería seguir leyendo para saber si algo detendría ese futuro arrollador.

_**Juvia se alejó de todo, siguió ayudando en la guerra, pero ya no cruzaba palabras. Otra tragedia fue la que le sucedió a mi casi hermana mayor, Erza Scarlet.**_

_**A un lo recuerdo, ella cayó con la frente en alto al lado de su amor de la niñez, Jerall Fernández, pues él; al tratar de proteger a algunos ciudadanos que no habían evacuado, padeció. La gran Titania estaba a su lado viendo la caía del hombre del tatuaje. Ella; al contrario de Juvia, no puedo decir nada pues ella ya sabía lo que cada uno sentía por el otro, pero eso no le impidió una venganza, Erza peleó y triunfó a costa de su vida, pero el reencuentro con su amado. Aún veo el lugar donde mi amiga cayó, puesto que en ese lugar está su katana, su arma que no la abandona con los gravados: "Erza Scarlet, aquí cayó la gran Titania, la reina de las hadas."**_

Esta vez mis lágrimas eran más fuertes. No me lo creía, Erza, la gran Titania había caído. Seguí imaginado aquel terrible futuro, no quería que eso pasara, pero me di cuenta que la letra cambió. Yo la conocía era la de Levy-chan, aún con miedo seguí leyendo esperando una respuesta, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que solo había tragedia.

_**Lu-chan, aquí estoy ayudándote a escribir todo lo que empezó ese 7 de Julio, escribo lo que me dices y piensas…**_

Me detuve un segundo a pensar. ¿Sería que yo ya había muerto? Pero después recordé que mi yo futura murió en esta época, no en la suya. Cuando recordé el acto final que hizo me pidió mirar mi mano derecha, ahí fue cuando lo vi, ella no tenía un brazo, era donde tenía la marca del gremio con el cual escribo mis novelas. No morí, solo no pude escribir ya que me faltaba tan valiosa extremidad. Seguí leyendo con más temor aun, pero no contaba como perdí mi extremidad.

_**…Ya pocos quedamos en el gremio: Tú, Natsu, Gajeel y yo. Así fueron las cosas, cada uno de nuestros compañeros cayeron una muerte más desgarradora que la otra. Nuestro padre, el maestro, murió dando su aliento por sus mocosos, ya las esperanzas se acabaron, sólo queda sobrevivir, sólo quiero que una luz como la de una hada ilumine este presente…El presente que todos queremos cambiar...**_

No lo creía, todos cayeron, cada uno de los nuestros peleando para que las esperanzas se evaporaran. Sólo para después sobrevivir de la melancolía pase a la tristeza e impotencia al saber cuándo se sufriría si no se detiene. Mis lágrimas ya se habían calmado un poco, pero el miedo y susto seguía ahí.

**_…Pero para ti, la muerte más dolorosa es aquella de tu amado, en tus ojos aun veo el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día, como en todos los días tu salías con Natsu a buscar refugio y Gajeel y yo a buscar provisiones, lo que me contaste me desgarró por completo, nunca me imaginé que eso pasara._**

**Flasback Lucy del futuro Pov.**

**Donde antes estaba mi brazo aun duele y hace falta ver la marca de aquel alegre gremio, aun lo miro a él con un brillo de esperanza, pero con este tiempo ha cambiado, es más serio, no sé si lo me parece a mí, pero me sonríe para calmarme cuando caigo en el dolor de recordar a mis compañeros y amigos.**

**Natsu: Otra vez pensando en el pasado Lucy.**

**Lucy: mmm, tal vez un poco, es bueno recordar los buenos momentos ¿No crees?**

**Natsu: Si, con tal de que no se recuerden los malos y dolorosos todo estará bien.**

**Volvía a hacerlo, sonreírme con su alegre sonrisa, yo sabía que era sincera y solo para mí. Buscábamos otro refugio para los cuatro que quedábamos, ya no nos podíamos quedar en un solo sitio pues ya habíamos pagado las consecuencias de eso, a veces necesitaba ayuda para algunas cosas, pero poco a poco pude manejar la mano izquierda, no perfectamente pero algo es mejor que nada. Cuando miramos a través de unos escombros un rugido impactó contra nosotros, era otro dragón. Natsu tomo la defensiva mientras me ponía detrás de él, sabíamos que podría destruir este futuro y reconstruir uno nuevo pero a los dragones no les convenía mucho así que nos buscaban cielo y tierra para acabar con nosotros.**

**Natsu: Lucy vete de acá y avísale a Gajeel.**

**Lucy: No te dejare aquí solo Natsu. Olvídalo, estaré contigo hasta el final y tú lo sabes.**

**Natsu: Está bien, pero recuerda que siempre te protegeré.**

**No lo sé, pero su voz me sonaba a un adiós, quería borrar esa idea de mi mente, pero las acciones hicieron lo contrario, los dragones pensaban que solo Natsu y Gajeel sabían cómo reparar el futuro, pero no, ya sabíamos los cuatro, sólo teníamos que movernos rápido y actuar, fue una pelea dura, Natsu ya no podía más, con mi brazo izquierdo y mi látigo trataba de ayudar pero de esa misma manera perdí el derecho.**

**-Natsu: No seas tonta, ¿Quieres perder el otro brazo también?**

**Cuando parecíamos ganar, el dragón se paró como si nada. Si no supiera diría que se burlaba de nosotros, Natsu volvió a su pose de pelea, lo que presenciaba ante mis ojos fue lo que nunca imaginé, me estaban arrebatando a Natsu, esta vez Natsu venció, pero al igual que los demás, a costa de su vida. Me acerqué con pasos rápidos, no quería perderlo, no a Natsu. Diría que daría mi vida por él, sólo por él daría mi propia vida.**

**Lucy: Nat...Natsu resiste, va…vamos a salir de esto.**

**Ya no soportaba más, en cualquier momento caería a costa del dolor en mi corazón.**

**Natsu: No Lu…cy, ya no puedo más, por favor salva este futuro.**

**Lucy: Natsu no me dejes por favor, no me dejes, eres lo que me mantiene de pie en este mundo.**

**Natsu: Por….la misma…Razón. ¡Tú salvaras este horrible futuro!**

**Lo sabía, este era el adiós a Natsu y aun sin decirle lo que siento, tenía que decírselo ahora o nunca.**

**Lucy: Natsu…yo te quería decir…**

**Natsu: Soy un cobarde al no protegerte…. ¿Sabes? Siempre te amado, desde que te encontré y te traje al gremio mi…. Lucy.**

**No lo creía, Natsu me correspondía, pero de la peor manera nos dimos cuenta, al borde de la muerte estaba cayendo mi amado, con su último aliento tomó su bufanda y me la entrego a mí.**

**Lucy: yo…también te amo Natsu.**

**Natsu: Cuídate…mi Lucy…salva este futuro y recuerda que te amé desde que te vi.**

**En ese instante cerró los ojos, mi llanto no paraba, perdí al ser más amado en mi vida, a mi protector, a mi dragón. Lo sabía, tenía que salvar y reconstruir el futuro, tenía que salvar a mi Natsu.**

**Con delicadeza me acerque y le di un beso, ya estaba frio y su corazón ya no latía, ese no era el adiós, era nos veremos por qué yo tenía que cambiar el futuro, mi futuro…Nuestro futuro.**

**Fin del flashback**

_**Ya hace unos días que te fuiste a salvar nuestro futuro, Lu-chan. Yo me siento sola pues a mí también me quitaron a la persona que amo. Lu-chan ya no aguanto más, que alguien nos ayude por favor…**_

Cuando termine de leer no puede contener más las lágrimas, ahí, en ese pequeño diario contaba la muerte de Natsu, tenía que cambiar eso, mi yo futura sufrió mucho para poder cambiar lo que se esperaba y aunque la idea de Natsu sonara tonta, él era Natsu y yo confiaba en él desde que llegué al gremio. De pronto, unas palabras escritas resonaban en mi cabeza_** -Recuerda que siempre te amé desde que te vi-**_ No lo creía, ya tenía otro motivo para luchar y seguir con un nuevo futuro, ahora pelearía no sólo por el futuro, si no también estar al lado de Natsu ….mi Natsu


End file.
